Confesstion
by Paix 8391
Summary: Inside Rio's mind.. Intersting I say. (everyone seemed to read this said it was good..) Song Fic.


I DO NOT OWN M.K!!! NEVER WILL.. *sighs* but "we" can wish.   
  
Song: Confess   
Artist: Cold.  
Story based of. Megami Kouhosei  
enjoy.  
  
======================  
  
Everybody loves stars   
Everyone fell into her world she made here  
Where everybody rates love, but I don't care  
Cuz it's her world, she made me  
  
============================  
  
"You know you could've been killed? Are you Crazy?" Phil asked. I only could looked down. If I answered any of her questions she might've be even more madder. Choose a hand Rio, Left hand you can tell her about you're tendinces or Right hand, let it slide. Left, or right.. Right.  
  
"I knew what the hell I was doing Phil. You could've not been yelling in my resiver and I could've gotten out ok. I knew what I was doing all along." I knew she knew I was lying. I mean I am probally the worst liers out there. It's almost amazing how people just shrug it off.  
  
"You better be careful next time dumbass." And with that little remark, she left the hanger. I took a last look at my Ingrid. I saw only a little bit of damage that was done by Victim. It is amazing I only got out with a bad arm.  
  
===============================  
  
You think you're half as good as me  
The only thing you'll ever be   
Is just a way for me to bleed on this stage  
  
=================================  
  
Dumbass, how many times I have I been called that since G.O.A? I lost count at 200. Funny me, counting. You'd probally only laugh.  
  
"Well babe, It isn't my damned fault." I said in my normal tone. You know it. Happy-go-lucky tone. You heard it with your friends, at school. Hell even on that box you call a T.V.  
  
"You need to be more careful Rio. I've seen you hurt enough times. You just.." She growled and looked pretty pissed at me. I wouldn't blame her. I'd be pissed at me too.  
  
"I know, watch my ass next time." I replied. It was always the same speech over and over again. Ha she thinks I wouldn't know. I've heard it way to much.   
  
She only stears and smiles. "I finally see that there's finally a brain inside the head."  
  
===========================  
  
Everybody loves stars  
Everybody fell into her world she made here  
Where innocence is taken, but I don't care  
Cuz it's her world she made me  
  
=============================  
  
She made me. Funny to say that, but she made me a pilot, she made me stronger in battle. I think I know why we bicker so much. We're alike. We are chosen to keep each other on our toes but also keep each other safe from harm. The weridest part about this all. I'm hungry. Yep, I don't think my stomach can keep my brain from thinking. It really sucks too. Half the shit on G.I.S is more edable then the Cardboard Man-Eating shit on G.O.A. I'm still hungry tho.  
  
"Phil, do you think we could go to the Cafateria? I'm getting hungry."  
  
Phil looked at me in disbelief "Again? You just ate!"  
  
I smiled my trademarked grin "Well my stomich tells me otherwise."  
  
She sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "Goddess, fine we'll take a break. I don't want you crying again about how you could feel your stomich eating it's self into peices."  
  
I think I won this battle today  
  
===========================  
  
You think you're half as good as me  
The only thing you'll ever be   
Is just a way for me to bleed on this stage  
  
=============================  
  
I finished my soup and put the tray back to the stands. I wasn't hungry anymore but that was good. When out in the hallway, we felt G.I.S rumble.  
  
"Battle Stations. Report to battle stations" Rang through the intercom. Great back into space, back into fighting, back to where I could die with a wrong mistake.  
  
"I guess we better get back into our little cubbie holes and hope the victim could just say 'Fuck Zion, I'd rather eat a black hole instead' modes." I tried to lighten the mood a bit. It seemed to work! whoa it's worked Phil was laughing.  
  
"Yep, and better let the serpents do the killing" She popped off. I knew she had a sence of humor.  
  
"Partners?" I asked  
  
She smiled and took my hand "Partners"  
  
===============================  
  
Now she's old, she's been blessed   
Take a bow and confess  
She threw it all away  
My angel died that day  
No one came  
No one cared  
  
==============================  
  
I couldn't believe it. Ernest.. is dead. He's, dead. Here I am attending a funreal of a fellow member, and a friend. And he's dead. His little brother is going to take his place. He's dead. I could be him. Garu could be him. Garu is suffering the most out of all of us. But he's dead.   
  
"Come on Rio, let's go to the wake" Phil said softly. I'm not crying, yet I should. I can't. I don't get why, but I'm crying inside. He's dead.  
  
"Alright, I need to see if Gaeras is ok." I said. Phil looked at me strangly. Probally wondering how I know his whole name or something. He's dead.  
  
"Alright." We walked off, to find Garu and Tune.  
  
  
((that sucked.. oocness is in there. sorry)) 


End file.
